A Fighting Chance
by TikaLee
Summary: Maria meets Zack de la Rocha only there is something holding her back from being happy. James Hetfield also plays a role in this fic. Oh and this takes place around Woodstock 99.


This story takes place in 1999

A Fighting Chance

**Tears were running down Maria's face **_**"please don't hurt me" **_** The room was dark and all she knew was that there was a stranger with her. **

_**"Take anything you want, just don't hurt me" **_**she spoke. **

**She heard a laughter and could hear the footsteps coming closer to her. She got up and tried to run to the door but it was useless. As she felt a tight grip on her arm.**

**Maria burst in tears and fell down to her knees**__**as she felt man hand still on her arm **_**"take anything you want, just don't hurt me" **_**she whimpered**

**Suddenly Maria was thrown to the bed and she began to move until she was against the bed headrest. Her heart was beating in a million miles per hour.**

_**"You're mine"**_** and grabbed her shoulders and shaked her violently.**

Maria suddenly woke up as she felt someone tugged her shoulder. She felt relieved that it just a nightmare. A nightmare that she was _still stuck in._

"Maria" she heard a concern voice call her name

Maria sat up from the couch where she had resting on and touched her face.

"Maria are you okay?" she heard the concern voice again and saw it was her friend Christian

She wiped her face as she realized that she been crying and cleared her throat "I'm fine" and stood up.

Christian wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and Maria hugged him tight.

"It's fine, no one is going to hurt you here" and Maria pulled out from the hug.

"Christian" and got a bottle of water "why are you here?" Maria was taking a break from her shift and she still had another hour left.

"Yea about that" Maria knew Christian had something up his sleeve because of tone of voice. "the East Stage audio is out I've checked it twice but I can't figure out. I really need your help."

Maria recapped the bottle "Chrisitan I was just there like half an hour ago"

"I know but there's a band trying to rehearse and they kind of can't if there isn't any audio"

"Fine lets go then" she sighed

Christian kissed her cheek "thank you" and open the door for her.

Maria got on the golf seat and Josh stepped on the gas.

Maria had met Christian about 3 years ago ever since she got into business of being light and audio tech for big concerts like this one _Woodstock 99_. Even though it primarily a male dominate, Maria was good at it. And became good friends with Christian. Christian was handsome tall, hazel eyes, wavy brown hair which he usually kept short, intelligent and funny. Everything that a girl want from a guy but he had no interest in girls. Christian was gay. Maria was a bit bummed out when Christian came out to her but he was an amazing friend.

"Christian, I'm sorry about being a bitch" she spoke softly

Christian smiled and pulled her hand kissed it "You aren't a bitch and there nothing to be sorry about I just worry about you" and looked her "I want you to be okay"

Maria smile at him and kissed his cheek "thank you Christian, so what band is responsible of making work on my break?"

"Rage Machine, Against Machine I don't know but they aren't that bad actually, I got to hear a bit of their stuff before the audio went out" Christian then turned off the golf cart.

"Will lets hope that they didn't blow anything up because I don't want to fix anything in this weather"

Maria quickly picked up her long black hair in a pony tail and followed Christian to the stage. "So is it just the microphone, drums?" she asked Christian

"um" and looked around "will"

"You know what I'll just ask the band" and started to head to a group of four guys around a drumkit talking.

"Hi umm" and looked back at Christian "No audio from a certian instrument?"

All four guys truned around and looked at her funny. Maria was used to it guys underestimating her abilities and all macho bull crap.

"It's just the microphone" she heard a voice speak out and saw a guy about 5'10 with dread locks.

"Okay will I'm going to see if I can fix it" and went with Christian and began to examine everything. After a couple of trips to the golf cart for tools, it seemed Maria and Christian had actually fixed the problem. Maria went to the microphone.

"Check one, two, three" and felt relieved as she heard her voice come out of the speakers.

"Hey you fixed it"

Maria turned around and saw the guy with the dreads coming next to her.

"Yea I fixed it" she smiled

"Thanks we usually get a lot of shit for breaking and messing up equipment" he chuckled

"Luckily it wasn't anything like that" and the guy stood in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself" he smiled "Im Zack de la Rocha"

"Layla" and shook hands

"So you're an audio tech?"he asked

"Yea I am" and couldn't help to notice how attractive he looked even with dreads.

"Are you in charged of this stage?"

"Yea I am for these four days"

"Cool we're going to be performing on this stage"

"then I guess i'll be seeing you around then" and saw Christian coming closer .

"Will it nice to meet you Zack" and Zack turned around and saw Christian and smiled

"Is he your boyfriend or somethin?" he asked

"Christian? No he's my friend/coworker"

"Okay will I guess I'll see you around then Maria"

Maria walked away and went with Christian and couldn't help to have a smile on her face. Maria didn't notice Christian starring at her until she notice that golf cart wasn't going any where.

"Wipe that shitty grin out off your face" Christian chuckled

"grin?" she grinned

"Oh nice to meet Zack hahah"

Maria could only laugh of how Christian tried to impersonate her.

"I still love you more" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

**Comment!**


End file.
